Derek Gets A Girlfriend
by Sakura-Zephirith-Neo
Summary: Derek, the guy known to turn down anyone, got a girlfriend.But Is She Not Real? Read and review! My First Fan Fiction, This Is Based In The Chobits world, I Just Made Up Some Names.
1. Meeting Derek's point

Meeting (Derek's point)

I saw her a couple of times, but I really didn't know her well. At least, not until she asked me to the dance. My name is Derek K. Lawson, but everyone calls me Deadsoul, long story. I'm the popular kid who excels in everything. I am known to turn down anyone who asks me out. Hey I'm sorry but they don't understand me. No one does, no one ever will. That's how I got Deadsoul. But she is something else. She wouldn't care if I were a no life geek. She likes me, not my popularity or money. So when she asked I said yes. Julie is the one for me. When we went to the dance, I asked the D.J. to play my C.D. First a bunch of normal songs passed, but when a slow song played, I got nervous. I had never slow danced before!! But she took lead; she grabbed my arms and rested her head on my shoulder and started to dance. Wow!! I thought, she is a good dancer. I got lost in the song, but when she leaned up towards my face, I knew what would come next. We kissed. In 5 seconds we were past lips, that's right, Frenching!! (For all you non-romantic geeks reading, that means sticking your tongue in another's mouth.) I blushed, and then she started to giggle. Man I loved that giggle.  After the dance she asked my to go to her house for an overnight party. I said sure I'd go. What could go wrong? A lot.

Please review. This is my first fiction. Tell me how I am doing.

This is Sakura_Zephiroth_Neo signing out yo!!


	2. Meeting Julie's point

Meeting (Julie)

Of course I noticed him!! What kind of stupid question is that? No girl in the right mind doesn't notice him. He's that cool, strong, and silent type with straight A's and always has a sad smile on his face. I decided to ask him to the dance. My name is Julie J. Johnson, but everyone calls me Kitty. That's because if you scratch my head I shrug tightly and purr. Weird huh? Anyway, Derek is known to turn down anyone so I was surprised when he said "Sure I'll go to the dance, I haven't got a date." I replied,  "24 girls asked you!!!" Anyway we went to the dance and he gave his favorite C.D. to the D.J. we danced through 12 songs, and then a slow song played I looked at him. He was nervous, I could tell, it was in his eyes, he never did this before!!! So I lead, I grabbed his hands, rested my head on his shoulder, and started to dance he looked down went to Deadsoul-land I leaned in towards his face. Before I knew it, we were kissing. Shoot we were past lips, that's right, Frenching. As in my tongue, in his mouth, or vise versa. We pulled back, I saw him blush, can you believe it? He actually blushed!!! I started to giggle. Then I saw a true smile on his face. I asked him to come to a party tonight. He said yes. What could go wrong? You don't know the half of it.

Signing out again this is Sakura_Zephirith_Neo Peace!!


	3. The Party derek's point

The Party (derek)  
  
Well now the guests wouldn't come for a while, so we sat down to watch a movie. I lied down on the couch, when Julie came back, she lied down with me. I blushed. We watched Freddy vs. Jason. During the movie, Julie snuggled down a lot, scared probably. Don't blame her, lots of blood. My face got redder, and redder, and redder. She kept snuggling in. My face was the color of blood. She looked up at me; we kissed. I felt her hand going behind my head, she grabbed a pillow and whomped me with it. I laughed. I felt the color go back to my face. She whomped me again, but I grabbed a pillow, and knocked her upside the head. She grabbed another pillow. We had an all-out pillow war until the guests came. They Munched ON SOME GRINDAGE!!!!!!! (They Had Chow (They Ate)). Then we voted for games. French- style spin-the-bottle won first. First Freddie went, he spun, It landed on Susie, He's a good guy don't get me wrong, but Susie ain't his type. They frenched about 5 seconds. Bill went next, he spun hard, It landed on Sarah. They went 3 seconds. My turn. Ah shit!! What if I don't land on Julie? I spun HARD. Oh Boy, round and round and round it goes, where it stops, nobody knows. Well lets see, Susie, pleading, Sarah, begging, Joni, hoping, Julie, gonna kill me if it doesn't land on her. It lands on.. JULIE!!!! Sweet, Fate has dealt me a kind hand!!! Thank You!!! Thank You!!! I stood, We kissed, as her tongue explored my mouth, I felt her nipples get erect on my chest. My dick got hard. Ah shit, I thought, Control!!!! Finally Bill pulled us apart. "Hey, guys, give someone else a turn huh?" We had been at it for 47 seconds!!! Holy shit!!!  
  
Well guys, Sorry for cliff hanging you, I was grounded. Damn Communists!!! Any way, Peace Out! ~~Sakura-Zephirith-Neo~~ 


	4. The Party Julie's Point

The Party (julie)  
  
"The guests won't be here any time soon so lets watch a movie." I looked at Derek, He is a nice guy after you get through to him. "I'll pop the popcorn, you pick the movie Kay?" "Sure whatever." I saw him pick Freddie vs. Jason. I shuddered. That movie freaks me out. When I got back, he was on my favorite spot, so I plopped down with him. What the hell. Blood, that's all I saw. As shivers went down my spine, I snuggled down. Hey, he was warm. The movie got scarier and scarier, so I snuggled down more and more. I looked up at him, his face was crimson. We kissed. I had a plan, I grabbed a pillow and whomped him with it. He laughed. His face went normal. I whomped him again, but He got me back, he knocked me upside the head with a pillow. I grabbed another pillow. We had an pillow fight of the century until the guests came. They had to munch on some snackage first (They Ate). Then we voted for games. "Okay French-style spin-the-bottle won first game for tonight." First Freddie went, he spun, It landed on Susie, he's kinda cute I guess. Not great, but cute. They frenched about 5 seconds. Bill went next, he spun hard, It landed on Sarah. They went 3 seconds. Derek's turn. Ah shit!! What if I don't land on me? He spun HARD. Oh Boy, it's the guessing game, whoopdy friggin' doo. Well lets see, A bunch of groupies trying to make it land on them. It lands on.. ME!!!! Sweet, Fate has dealt Derek a kind hand. I stood, We kissed, as my tongue explored his mouth, I felt my nipples get erect on his chest. His dick got hard. Ah shit, I thought, Control!!!! Finally Bill pulled us apart. "Hey, guys, give someone else a turn huh?" We had been at it for 47 seconds!  
  
How yall likin' it so far? REVIEW!!!! 


	5. THE PARTY CONTINUES! DEREK'S POINT

The party must CONTINUE!!!!!!  
LOL :P  
Anywayz luv ya who reviewed me, and i will smite those who didn't. SMITE THEM I SAY!!! They... they think i'm crazy, but IM NOT CRAZY!!! IM THE ONLY ONE WHOS NOT CRAZY!!!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!! Sakura-Zephirith-Neo  
  
THE PARTY!!!!! (Derek) CON  
HOLY SHIT!!!! I couldn't believe it!! I Had spent 47 Secs with my lips (Not to metion my tounge) On a girls mouth!! " Holy fug guys, give some one else a turn for Petes Sake!!!" I Lounged for her kiss, I needed it, and wanted it badly. " Maaaaybe we should play somethin' esle..." "Good Call Bill" We wnent to the rec room for pool and poker, strip poker that is. Me and Julie went for strip poker, but I left soon after for pool. Bob kept asking questions.  
"So Derek... How was the lip lock? 47 secs is alot to go with out air ya'know?"  
"Yah i know, but I don't kiss and tell Bob!!"  
"Dude, Jewels a keeper. I would'a asked her out if she weren't taken."  
"Whadda ya mean?" I said, knocking the cue ball into the10-ball, 6-ball, and 4-ball. score? Derek 3-Bob 0  
"Dude its obvious, u an' Jewel are 'H&H'"  
My face and ears went pink.  
"Is it that obvious?" Tied up. Bob 3 - Derek 3  
"DUDE!! You are blushing!!! Guys don't normally do that."  
"Ya I know, I guess I'm just more sensitive than you guys." We all burst out laughin', POP! I knocked my last ball and the 8-ball (In that order) in so that i WON!!! I lookedover to the strip poker table, Julie was taking off her panties and bra. I couldn't control myself, i walked over to the table and picked Julie up, and her clothes of course :), and took her upsairs, i thought i knew where i was going, i saw it during our pillow fight. We were going into her room with the canopy bed. I bet you know whats coming next.  
  
HA HA! I AM LEAVING YOU IN WHATS CALLED SUSPENSE!!! DEAL WITH IT!!! I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!! Is that too much to ask? Thanx!!! :) Now then... REVIEW!!!!! Oh and I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!!!  
  
Sakura-Zephirith-Neo 


	6. THE PARTY CONTINUES! JULIE'S POINT

The party must CONTINUE!!!!!!  
LOL :P  
Anywayz luv ya who reviewed me, and i will smite those who didn't. SMITE THEM I SAY!!! They... they think i'm crazy, but IM NOT CRAZY!!! IM THE ONLY ONE WHOS NOT CRAZY!!!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!! Sakura-Zephirith-Neo  
  
THE PARTY!!!!! (Julie) CON  
OH MY GOD!!!! I couldn't believe it!! I Had spent 47 Secs with my lips (Not to metion my tounge) On Derek K. Lawsons mouth!! " Holy fug guys, give some one else a turn for Petes Sake!!!" Derek is a good kisser, I know that now, and I wanted it badly. "Maaaaybe we should play somethin' esle..." "Good Call Bill" We wnent to the rec room for pool and strip poker. Me and Derek went for strip poker, but he is a bad poker player. Maybe he didn't tell you but when he left, he left his sweatshirt, T-shirt, muscle shirt, earring, headband, and gloves. So he left for pool. I stink too. Im down to my shirt, bra, panties, socks, shoes, and skirt.  
"So Julie... How did you get him to say yes?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Did you blackmail him?"  
"NO!! Im insulted! I just asked him!!"  
"Riiiiiight... You see, the way I see it. He turned down all the popular girls, cheerleaders, wallets, step team, and the entire pep club. Oh and those 'I don't stand a chance girls'. Except you. So you must have blackmailed or threatened him." There goes my shirt, and my shoes.  
"Well I didn't okay?" DARNIT!! There goes socks and earring (I forgot about them).  
"Whatever." I blused, 2 guys and 3 girls were completely striped, did I neglect to mention I'm bi? Man there goes my skirt  
"FULL HOUSE!!!" AHH SHIT!!! I striped off my panties and bra. Everyone looked at me funny. I wondered why. I looked down at myself. There was nothing wrong with my figure. In fact, I was quite beautiful. I looked over to where Derek was. He got up and took me upsairs, i thought i knew where he was going, it was my room. The room with the bed the size of Mt Everest (EXZAGERATION). I bet you know whats coming next. UH OH  
  
HA HA! I AM LEAVING YOU IN WHATS CALLED MORE SUSPENSE!!! MWAH HA HA HA!! I NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!! Is that too much to ask? Thanx!!! :) Now then... REVIEW!!!!! Oh and I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!!!  
  
Sakura-Zephirith-Neo 


End file.
